Detonation
by i gaara
Summary: Naruto parted his trembling lips and exhaled slowly. Kakashi mirrored his actions, making Naruto feel strangely hot. No one had ever been this close to him before, and it made Naruto increasingly nervous. Slight AU, KakaNaru, Side-fic. Oneshot?


**Title**: "Detonation"  
**Author**: i gaara  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own _NARUTO _or any of the characters. This is just for fun, kiddies.  
**Notes & Warnings:** Words that are italic and within single quotation marks (_'blah blah'_) are thoughts or the Kyuubi talking. This is also Kaka/Naru, which I guess is Shota? But since this is actually a side story for my other fanfiction "Ask Me Instead", Naruto is around sixteen. This should make us feel a little better, right?

* * *

He couldn't remember how it got like this. How these lips were brushing against his.

Never before had Naruto thought his first real kiss would happen this way. Not with him. Not in tears.

It felt strange, and frightening. He knew the obvious thing to do was stop, though he had initiated the kiss himself, but he couldn't. He was scared. He had gone too far and he knew he would pay for it, but it was too hard to think anymore.

The Kyuubi's rumbling laughter eased into a purring, and Naruto leaned forward to plunge his lips closer, harder - anything to drown out the demon's voice.

But it was wrong. These lips were wrong. They weren't his to kiss. They belonged to Iruka.

Naruto swallowed hard, trying to bury the knot stuck in his throat. This wasn't working, he could still hear —

Naruto froze.

Fingers were tangled and twisting in his hair.

Kakashi's fingers.

Naruto parted his trembling lips and exhaled slowly. Kakashi mirrored his actions, making Naruto feel strangely hot. No one had ever been this close to him before, and it made Naruto increasingly nervous. This was too intimate. And this was his Sensei – Iruka's lover. This was wrong. What was he thinking?

And then it happened.

Waves of fear and panic wrecked Naruto's body as Kakashi tightened his grip, pulling at the blonde hair. It was coming. He knew he deserved whatever was coming, but Naruto couldn't help but inch his face away. He wanted to get away – run away.

But he waited and waited, waiting for Kakashi to strike him for the unwanted kiss. But it never came. Instead Kakashi released his hold, slid his hand down to rest on the base of his neck. The motion made Naruto shiver, causing him to prickle all over with goose bumps. But why didn't Kakashi push him away? It didn't make sense.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered. His warm breath lingered for a moment and swirled around Naruto. It made his mind hazy. But not enough to forget. Forget the kiss, forget Iruka.

Naruto hiccupped, tears streaming down his red-tinted face once again.

"Naruto," Kakashi repeated, but with conviction that made Naruto flinch.

But why did he listen to the Kyuubi? He should have known it would only lead to disaster.

But he just wanted the Kyuubi's voice to go away – for him to _shut up_! He didn't want this. None of this! But the Kyuubi kept roaring in his mind to _kiss him_, to comfort the silver-haired shinobi.

_'You wanted this too, brat'. _

"No I didn't!" Naruto hissed.

_'You've been as lifeless as that puny Chuunin they discovered a few days ago. You wanted to feel something. And who more perfect than the man that shares your suffering?' _

"But it was wrong, you stupid—"

"Listen to me, Naruto. Ignore him," Kakashi pressed his forehead against Naruto's, and placed both hands on his cheeks.

"He keeps… he won't stop laughing! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I didn't," Naruto cried, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter. He couldn't look at Kakashi. He didn't want to face him.

"It meant nothing," Kakashi lied. He had to be lying.

"But it shouldn't have happened! I d-don't know why I listened to him! Iruka… he'll be so…"

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Naruto, hugging him close. It was almost suffocating. Why was he being nice? So calm?

"Iruka will be fine. He's strong. He will get better, "Kakashi reassured.

_No_, he's lying again. They both knew Iruka wouldn't recover.

But he couldn't think anymore, not about him. Or the kiss. Or the consequences.

He just wanted to listen to the muscle raging and hammering against his Sensei's ribcage. It was drowning out the Kyuubi, and it felt so good. Too good.

But it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the silence.

* * *

**Author Comments**:

I know I should be working on my other fanfic, but I had the sudden urge to write something different. Something where I'm not too focused on details and being wordy. I just wanted to get into Naruto's mind and hopefully bring out the mess in his head. So, yes. Short & choppy sentences, repeat of words, lots of periods and commas was intended.

I also wanted to try my hand at some smut, but as you already know, that didn't work out so well. I couldn't bring myself to write anything too OOC because let's face it, it would be weird for Naruto and Kakashi to be in _that sort_ of relationship while Iruka was on his death bed.

This is supposed to be a one-shot, but who knows, I'll probably continue it.

Anyway, please review!


End file.
